


Tots els camins porten a Roma

by Patatatxan



Series: Love Live Sunshine! [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Nota mental: deixa d'utilitzar les fal·làcies patètiques a tot arreu lol, la fugida per Itàlia, la pel·lícula, massa drama, simplement unes escenes perdues i drama
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: La pel·lícula, les tres de tercer fugint per Itàlia, conflictes emocionals i tal.





	1. Chapter 1

Tot i que no van en un descapotable porten les finestres obertes, la música potser un pel massa alta i el vent els hi esvalota els cabells. No saben si allò és la llibertat però pensen que deu ser quelcom semblant. Res podrà parar-les. No pensen permetre-ho. O no almenys fins que els hi duri la benzina i la carretera.

No ha estat fàcil. El futur es presenta hostil i incert però de moment segueixen endavant i els somriures que porten semblen una arma suficientment potent per tal de poder-ho superar tot.

No saben on són i potser haurien de consultar el mapa atrotinat que porten. Comencen a tenir gana i sed però cap de les tres s'atreveix a trencar el moment amb coses terrenals.

Segueixen cantant i trencant-se la veu, sense preocupar-se per una possible afonia i rient-se sense saber ben bé de què o si realment és tan graciós tot plegat.

Ja no són _idols, _ja no són estudiants de secundària: són lliures. O tan lliures com són depenent d'aquell cotxe i de la seva fugida. De moment res els hi trencarà aquesta il·lusió, que reconeixen com a tal, i per això cap de les tres vol fer res que pugui col·laborar a descobrir-la.

Tot té un final i en algun moment hauran d'aturar el cotxe, acceptar que alguna cosa en elles ha canviat, que ja no els hi queda una altra que separar-se, que créixer ja és allò, separar-se de les “amigues” i fer veure que no s'enduen amb elles alguna cosa de tu, que l'ésser que seràs ja no serà ben bé el mateix. Afrontar la universitat amb aquells ànims, oblidar les disputes que heu tingut. Oblidar, també, la resta.

Continuar endavant com si no hagués passat res ja que en el fons, no hi ha res a explicar. Una vida com les altres, una separació com la que els hi toca viure a la resta, un fer-se gran, un viatge. Tot ja s'ha viscut abans així que només és ridícul l'intent de fer-ho dramàtic.

Per això, probablement, intenten no deixar-se caure en aquell dramatisme propi de l'escena de pel·lícula d'adolescents barata. Només és un adéu. Només això.


	2. Chapter 2

—Sempre has estat igual, Mari.

Li sona terriblement dramàtic i com una mena de sentència que ho resumeix tot. El gest exasperat de la Dia —en el què en d'altres ocasions havia pogut trobar un rastre de tendresa— ara se li revela terriblement estricte, altiu i d'altres paraules que no haurien de servir per descriure'l. O que no haurien de venir-li al cap en pensar en ella, després d'haver conviscut tants anys.

L'ha vist somrient amb tendresa, gratant-se aquella marca al rostre quan no és del tot sincera, enfadada, emocionada per les _idols, _plorant... L'ha vist de mil maneres i ha après que allò només era una façana que s'havia construït per suportar les expectatives, per intentar fer veure que no l'afecta la pressió, que tot està sota control. Sota el seu control.

Però per primer cop torna a aquell moment i li resulta intimidant. _Intimidant_ probablement, sigui la paraula que buscava, l'adjectiu que tothom excepte qui arriba a conèixer-la utilitzaria per descriure-la i que, en canvi, a ella, li fa mal de pensar que també ha caigut en utilitzar-lo. La filla primogènita de la casa Kurosawa, la presidenta del consell estudiantil, sap que tot això també forma part d'ella però sempre ha volgut pensar-la en altres termes.

Tanmateix ha descobert que les maneres afectades, les paraules angleses que barreja en les converses, l'alegria desmesurada. Tot allò que, en definitiva, la constitueix com el que és, pot reduir-se a aquelles paraules: “_Sempre has estat igual”. _

La condemnen a una immobilitat, a un sentit de la seva existència —almenys per a la mirada de la Dia— que no es correspon amb allò que l'agradaria que pensés d'ella. En adonar-se d'això no sap com sentir-se al respecte i tot i que retorna diverses vegades a aquella frase, com una mena d'explicació per tot el que s'esdevindrà entre elles (i aquelles inclou a una altra persona a l'equació), intenta seguir somrient com sempre quan es troba al seu davant.

A vegades li resulta fàcil. Sembla que davant de les seves dues amigues somriure hagi de ser l'única opció possible, imaginable. A vegades, també, somia amb seguir amb elles per sempre, somrient. Però en els seus desitjos d'eternitat d'aquella quotidianitat amable torna la frase que sembla atemptar contra el que ella pensa com una felicitat senzilla i merescuda.

_No podem continuar així._ Sap que alguna cosa ha d'esdevenir-se entre elles, quelcom que marqui un punt final, quelcom que faci que la seva relació tingui sentit. Una frase, potser, és el que busca o potser, un acte.

No ho sap i tot i que nota la tensió del final que s'apropa, irremeiablement, agafa el volant amb més força, com si pogués trencar-lo a ell o potser a ella mateixa. Intenta que els desitjos de destrucció no es notin gaire i no afectin a les seves dots de conducció. Segueix conduint i una música _metal, _aquella que sovint la posa de bon humor, irromp el silenci de les tres en la carretera desconeguda. Té el desig d'apagar-la.

Sap que si ho fa encara resultarà més evident el que succeeix entre elles. Que cap s'atreveix a parlar, que no saben ni què cal dir-se, que els records d'aquells anys on no estaven juntes atempten a convertir-se en retrets que no haurien de venir al cas. Sap que no pot apagar la música a risc d'exposar la fragilitat del moment però dubta que pugui tornar a escoltar aquella cançó sense odiar-la o, almenys, carregar-se d'una sensació desagradable. I li fot ràbia, molta ràbia, perquè aquella cançó li agradava i no en té cap culpa que siguin idiotes.

Els cartells amb pobles i ciutats desconegudes potser passen a massa velocitat. Potser hauria d'afluixar la marxa, potser és culpa del _metal _que la fa anar gairebé al seu ritme, potser és culpa de massa coses que prefereix no pensar però el cert és que segueix circulant amb l'ànsia d'arribar a alguna resposta.

—Ei, Mari, no vas una mica massa ràpid?

_Massa ràpid? Us conec des que era petita, no creus que he tardat massa? Vam estar separades un any, de debò que creus que això és anar massa ràpid? En quin sentit?_

Afluixa la marxa i intenta fer veure que aquell _massa ràpid _no li ha despertat reflexions inesperades. No, no hi té a veure. Les portarà a la següent ciutat que sembli digna de ser visitada. Somriurà davant dels monuments. La Dia s'emocionarà amb els edificis antics plagats d'història i de cultura amb el mateix entusiasme infantil que sent per les _idols_ i que no es permet demostrar davant de la majoria. Intercanviarà una mirada amb la Kanan, després de veure l'altra noia, i no podran fer una altra cosa que somriure's, amb la tendresa que sempre senten en veure la Dia sent entusiasta. Amb la tendresa que, també, els sorgeix de saber que aquella mirada es produirà sense cap mena de dubte. Potser s'agafaran de les mans sense adonar-se'n, i l'altra noia, en veure-les, voldrà afegir-se i després de fer-ho, tot i que es sentin un pel estúpides, es permetran el luxe de seguir caminant així. No són a Japó, no han de donar explicacions. I el que és millor, tampoc s'han de donar explicacions entre elles, només la màgia d'una bella ciutat italiana de fons com a tota explicació.

Si els hi pugen els colors podran camuflar-ho amb l'entusiasme del turista i quan un altre dia les porti a la platja i vegi l'entusiasme, ara de la Kanan, en veure un mar on poder capbussar-se, trobi material apropiat per fer-ho i les convenci per fer una immersió en aigües italianes, en el fons del mar ja no importarà si s'apropen més entre elles. De nou, només emportades per l'emoció del moment.

Però aquelles fantasies xoquen amb el cotxe, amb l'avís de la Kanan al qual no ha volgut parar atenció, la carretera monòtona i el volant que cada cop li resulta més feixuc. Sap que ho ha fet des de l'amabilitat que la caracteritza, que la Kanan sembla preocupada pel límit de velocitat i, probablement, per les emocions que l'han portat a això, però no es pot fer càrrec de tot això. Es sent a punt d'esclatar però intenta fixar-se a la carretera i ignorar la resta.

—Mari, de debò, vas molt ràpid i sembla que vol ploure, per què no parem, eh?

Ara ha estat la Dia qui ha parlat. Ha de parar, no vol que per culpa d'un estat d'ànim estrany acabin tenint un accident però sembla una derrota i no sap com fer-ho. Si s'atura no arribaran on havia planejat, les fantasies de veure-les felices i juntes s'estavellaran contra la realitat de la què han fugit. O almenys la Mari no sap si tindrà les forces per mantenir la il·lusió que requereix aquell viatge.

Segueix centrant-se en la tensió del volant però quan ha de separar una mà per canviar de marxa es troba amb una carícia inesperada que gairebé la desconcentra de la carretera. Hi reconeix la tendresa pròpia de les seves abraçades que sembla que puguin arribar a arreglar el món només en fer-se, que et fan sentir que tot pot anar bé. I quan li sent dir que serà millor que parin, aquesta vegada, amb les gotes de pluja caient cada cop amb més força, decideix obeir-la i per uns instants li sembla que podrà calmar-se.

Quan per fi troba un lloc on aturar-se, en un racó fora de la carretera on cap el cotxe, tanmateix, s'adona que encara li bullen moltes coses a dins, que el cotxe es fa terriblement asfixiant i decideix sortir, sota la pluja, ignorant les apel·lacions de les dues noies.

El contacte de la pluja i un tro de fons fa que es senti menys miserable. El món no para atenció als seus drames —o potser els hi rendeix homenatge— així que pot intentar ignorar-los.

—Mari, et trobes bé? Portes una estona al cotxe que no dius res i la teva conducta ha estat molt irresponsable, ens podries haver matat!

Han sortit les dues del cotxe i com no podia ser d'una altra manera la Dia ha de parlar de responsabilitats.

—Perdó és que...

—Què et passa? —diu la Kanan mentre s'acosta a ella i li passa un braç per les espatlles.

Sent una escalfor agradable, no sap si pel contacte humà que la protegeix de la fredor de la pluja o si hi ha alguna altra cosa, però intenta ignorar-ho i no sap perquè s'aparta.

Potser perquè sap que és efímer, potser és allò el que l'ha posat de mal humor allò i el record d'aquella maleïda frase de la Dia. No ha canviat, vol seguir estant al seu costat, no vol allunyar-se mai d'elles, tant costa d'entendre?

—No em passa res.

I sap que no s'ho creuen perquè ni ella mateixa es creu la frase. El problema és que li passen moltes coses però alhora res que cregui que ha de dir o que sàpiga com dir-ho.

—Mari, sisplau, que ens coneixem de fa molts anys, quan estàs enfadada tens tendència a callar-te i et coneixem massa, sabem que et passa alguna cosa —diu la Dia i sent com alguna cosa esclata dins seu.

—Sí? I no he canviat, veritat? Soc la mateixa que us va abandonar, que ara us tornarà a abandonar, que ni tan sols es va adonar que em volíeu protegir, que fins i tot ara m'esteu protegint. Que us penseu que soc? L'amiga mig estrangera i extravagant amb una família complicada? La nena rica que es queixa per vici i que té rebel·lions infantils que heu d'aguantar? Estic segura que n'esteu fartes de tot això, del viatge, de la fugida, que em persegueixin, de ser amigues meves, de...

—Deixa de dir xorrades! Com pots dir que no volem ser amigues teves? De debò et penses que t'estem acompanyant per alguna mena de compassió estranya? —el to de la Kanan sembla irat, com poques vegades l'ha vist.

—Sisplau, calmeu-vos, anem al cotxe i així no ens mullem i continuem la conversa?

—No! —responen les dues gairebé alhora.

—Mari, si això és encara per quan érem _idols _les tres només, ja està oblidat, ens vam equivocar totes, tu vas fer el que havies de fer i prou.

—El que havia de fer? I ara també? Quan acabem amb aquest viatge també hauré de “fer el que haig de fer”? És així com li dius a no tenir llibertat?

—No siguis dramàtica, tens una oportunitat d'estudiar, de succeir el negoci familiar, potser.

—Però jo no ho vull tot això! Només vull estar amb vosaltres!

Es fa un silenci que no ho és pel so de la pluja i la tempesta que sembla interrompre-les. Senten el fred tot i que aquelles paraules, que cap d'elles havia gosat dir en veu alta, sembla que haurien d'escalfar-les. Tanmateix, potser pel futur que auguren, potser perquè sonen desesperades, només fan que els hi recorri un calfred per l'espinada.

—Jo també voldria continuar estant amb tu i amb la Dia —la Dia que no ha parlat a la conversa, que li fa la sensació que quan hi ha discussions entre aquelles dues no té dret a fer-ho—. Però hem de seguir amb els nostres somnis i tot i que ara vulguis dir el contrari, sé que vols estudiar i que, en el fons, no et vols perdre l'oportunitat per molt que sigui lluny de nosaltres.

—P-però! No t'importa que ens separem?

—Clar que ens importa! Però volem creure que la distància no serà problema, no? —diu la Dia i ho creu molt ingenu, que segur que importarà.

—Clar.

—Sabeu que no és veritat, que ens separarem, poc a poc ens oblidarem i jo no... Jo no us vull oblidar, per mi sou...

Es queda pensant en com seguir la frase i no aconsegueix saber què hauria de posar a continuació. No sap si a les amigues se les vol besar, no sap si té sentit sentir-se així respecte a les dues, no entén res així que intenta no donar-li un nom tot i que podria resultar-li alliberador. Abans, però, que es decideixi a continuar o no la frase, la Kanan l'abraça i com sempre que ho fa sent aquella pau estranya en trobar-se en els seus braços.

Des de fora de l'abraçada la Dia les mira sense saber què fer, intentant protegir-se de la pluja mig abraçant-se a si mateixa. A vegades sent que no acaba de pertànyer entre les tres, que el vincle que tenen aquelles dues no la inclou a ella. Ho intenta ignorar, creu que la Mari necessita aquella abraçada però una veu que intenta ignorar sembla dir-li que ella també la necessita.

—Dia, vine tu també! —li diu la Mari que sembla que, almenys parcialment, ha recuperat l'habitual somriure.

I amb dubtes s'aproxima i tot i que plou les tres segueixen abraçades en una postura estranya, molles però somrient i fent veure que no els hi fa por el futur, cadascuna per la seva banda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea original era fer d'això un fic llarg però com dubto que ho faci de moment publico això i ho poso com acabat, si em ve de gust seguir escrivint sobre les tres afegiré capítols. Ja veurem, però no tinc gaire motivació ara mateix i tinc un fic obert que hauria de continuar.  
En qualsevol cas, gràcies per llegir.  
https://curiouscat.me/Patatachan17  
https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


	3. Chapter 3

—Dia, per què no et relaxes una mica?

Relaxar-se, probablement, és un verb que la perseguirà tota la vida. L'ha sentit tantes vegades que, quan torna a fer-ho, nota el principi d'una mena d'esgarrifança que no acaba de realitzar-se. Li fa la sensació que la resta de gent comparteix un secret, una manera de fer, que se li escapa i la deixa enrere. Relaxar-se ha de voler dir alguna cosa que no acaba d'entendre, alguna cosa que no forma part del que és i que, tanmateix, insistentment se li demana.

Aquest cop la petició l'ha fet la Kanan i sap que ho ha fet de bona fe. De fet, el verb molts cops va carregat de bones intencions i de preocupació de gent que veritablement pensa que li cal descansar però per ella, després d'haver-lo sentit tantes vegades, només el rep com un retret. Un retret per no haver aconseguit ser encara la imatge perfecta que ha d'esdevenir, aquella imatge que no sap si ha acabat per menjar-se qui realment era, és, o si alguna vegada ha estat algú fora d'aquella.

Li ha somrigut i ha dit que té raó, que és un mal costum, que ha de gaudir d'aquest viatge i ha d'oblidar-se de la resta. Però el cert és que es sent incapaç i des d'abans d'agafar l'avió sent aquella angoixa que sembla una constant a la seva vida.

Està a un altre país, està veient monuments i carrers que no hagués imaginat trepitjar; si Europa li semblava un món de contes, Itàlia en particular sempre li havia semblat una mena de país de somni. Encara no entén perquè ha quedat mig fascinada pensant en legionaris. Al cap i a la fi, més que Itàlia el que li ve a la ment en pensar en aquell país sempre ha tingut més a veure amb els romans, l'edat antiga i, més que els legionaris, que s'imagina en el fòrum romà (tot i que no faci gaire sentit la fantasia) suposa que s'ha sentit més atreta per l'enginyeria, el sentit pràctic de la vida i tota aquella colla de tòpics dels romans com a creadors de sistemes de clavegueram i de grans construccions.

I les carreteres. Les carreteres per les que circulen; la Mari al volant. Havien planejat el viatge fins a l'últim detall, o si més no la Dia ho havia intentat. No tenia sentit ja que no és un viatge de plaer, o no del tot, al cap i a la fi se suposa que estan fugint, però el cert és que s'ho havia pres amb il·lusió i havia detallat mil coses que podien fer. Té una carpeta plena d'idees i de _post-its _que no ha volgut ensenyar perquè fins i tot a ella li sembla excessiva.

Tanmateix, la pluja i l'humor estrany que s'apoderaren de les tres el dia anterior han fet que els plans no tinguin sentit. Hi ha una part d'ella que vol culpar a la Mari per no haver sortit abans amb el cotxe, hi ha una altra part que, en veure el somriure tranquil i que sempre inspira calma de la Kanan, vol culpar-la a ella, per no estar molesta, per haver-li dit que es relaxi, però el cert és que només és capaç de culpar-se a si mateixa.

Els seus plans s'han ensorrat i sap que l'única culpable és ella, que no tenia dret a pensar què farien, que ha estat ridícula per haver planejat tot allò, que ha de parar aquests pensaments que no la portaran enlloc.

Però no paren i veure-les a les dues mirant-se com si compartissin una mena de broma secreta, una que sembla que des que es coneixen han pogut compartir només amb mirar-se i que li recorda que ella no entén, que potser té a veure amb la seva impossibilitat d'entendre que volen dir amb aquell maleït verb “relaxar-se”, no l'ajuda a tranquil·litzar-se.

Gràcies al contratemps de la pluja s'han desviat del camí i han arribat al que sembla una cala secreta. Sap que l'adjectiu és exagerat, potser si s'entretingués en buscar més trobaria que és una cala força coneguda. “Llocs poc turístics que no et pots perdre”. Però com és una hora estranya i acaba de ploure, la il·lusió que veritablement han estat elles tres qui han descobert el lloc secret es pot mantenir durant una estona.

La Dia pensa en totes les vegades que ha fantasiat amb la idea de fer un _road trip _amb elles i com en el refugi de la seva ment sempre s'imaginava imprevistos i llocs fora del recorregut esperat. La gràcia dels viatges era aquella, el deixar-se sorprendre per l'entorn, l'intent de fer experiència d'alguna cosa nova, el canvi (potser espiritual? O potser exagerava?) en el transcurs.

Però tot i que ho sap, segueix angoixada. Ara que té al davant el que desitjava no sap què fer-ne. Anhela les seves pautes i la sensació de tenir el control sobre el que passa al seu voltant.

Veu com la Mari i la Kanan s'han posat a tirar-se aigua l'una a l'altra, només arromangant-se els pantalons i ignorant la resta dels inconvenients. La Dia sent com si els peus se li enterressin i ni tan sols s'ha atrevit a donar la passa que faria que els tingués a la sorra.

Les veu des de la distància i li fa la sensació que aquella ha estat sempre la seva posició. És ridícul, no hauria de pensar-ho ja que sap que no és del tot cert. Pensa en els moments que ha viscut amb les dues: les tardes treballant per l'institut amb la Mari; les converses amb la Kanan quan la Mari va marxar i va semblar que les unien més. Pensa en com s'ha fet un lloc entre elles, com han esdevingut alguna cosa que li és difícil descriure. Pensa, també, que no té dret a sentir-se gelosa i si veritablement és allò el que sent.

Però el pensament furtiu que ha volgut dissimular entre tots aquells és més fort del que pensava i un cop aparegut es fa difícil d'ignorar: la separació immanent. Madurar, suposa, és oblidar-se de les teves passions infantils, dels somnis de ser _idol _que, en certa manera, ja has complert, de les conversacions banals amb les amigues, d'alguna cosa que —tot i que no té clar— li agrada pensar que s'aproxima al verb que més tem.

Madurar és oblidar-se de la Dia que apareix (tot i que fins i tot en aquestes ocasions li costa) entre elles dues i a vegades, encara en menys ocasions, amb les _Aqours. _A partir d'ara la Dia haurà de ser el model a seguir, la versió de si mateixa per la qual s'ha entrenat durant anys: capacitat de lideratge i fermesa; seguir les regles i intransigència; cap fred en tot moment.

Una gota freda d'aigua interromp els seus neguits i per un moment no sap d'on ha vingut. Un somriure i una cabellera rossa és el que semblen donar-li la resposta. La Mari s'ha allunyat de l'aigua per anar-la a veure, per incloure-la, com ha fet amb l'abraçada abans, i encara no entén perquè ha tingut aquella deferència amb ella, perquè sempre sembla recordar-se que per ella les coses van a un altre ritme.

De fet, no només ella, la Kanan també les observa amb aquell posat serè que sempre ha envejat. La Dia només sap ocultar les seves voràgines de pensaments sense sentit a través del posat estricte i el compliment de les normes, potser per això sempre ha pensat que seria més accessible als altres si fos capaç de portar aquell somriure propi de la Kanan.

Sempre ha pensat que aquell parell que l'acompanyen es complementen a la perfecció. Ambdues són capaces de deixar-se emportar per l'emoció del moment com acaben de fer però mentre la Mari és massa esbojarrada per algunes coses —tota passió i zero reflexions—; la Kanan és el punt necessari de serenor, de confiança. Potser també per això es van barallar de forma tan bèstia que semblava que la seva relació era irreparable, perquè s'estimaven massa.

Eren tan compatibles que havien estat capaces de superar-ho. Era llavors quan les inseguretats de la Kanan, aquelles que no compartia amb ningú i que tendia a guardar-se de forma encara més profunda que la Dia, necessitaven de la insistència de la Mari, del seu no rendir-se tot i xocar, una vegada i una altra, contra una paret inamovible.

Ella, com si es tractés d'un partit d'algun esport que no practicava, s'havia quedat enmig mirant com es llençaven retrets i, finalment, acabaven per abraçar-se i perdonar-se.

El cert és que se li fa molt difícil no pensar-les com a parella o alguna cosa semblant, tot i que no creu que elles siguin conscients del seu vincle.

De nou, intenta no pensar-se com l'aguanta espelmes. I entre l'amargor que tenyeix aquell bucle de pensaments que ha despertat aquell verb que maleeix, de sobte, un somriure apareix enmig de la tempesta. S'imagina que ha de ser ella qui les ha d'ajuntar.

Comença a planejar alguna forma perquè allò acabi succeint en aquell viatge. Somriu i tot i que podria doldre-li no incloure's en aquella fantasia, es recorda de l'evidència de sempre: se les estima massa per pensar només en els seus desitjos.

Encara nota la gota d'aigua que li recorre el rostre, la que la Mari l'ha llançat amb ànims de convèncer-la per portar-se-la al mar i posar-se a jugar amb elles, com si encara fossin les nenes que es divertien entrant d'amagat als territoris Ohara. I no sap si és potser aquell romanent de la fredor que l'ha sorprès, que li ha tret de les ganes de donar-li mil voltes a tot, però s'acosta al mar amb una nova decisió a la mirada i es sorprèn somrient.

Les dues sembla que l'han estat esperant. Sempre sembla que l'esperin i sorpresa per l'impuls estrany que la posseeix decideix esquitxar-les amb ganes. Quan vol, la Dia, potser no sap relaxar-se però si divertir-se i trobant-se en un paper estrany però que li agrada els hi diu:

—No podreu escapar a la meva ira!!

—Ohh, la Dia ve forta, et sembla que fem una aliança, Mari?

—Dues contra una? No sé si és molt _“shiny” _però... —la Dia continua esquitxant-les sense pietat i la Mari sembla que s'ho repensa i continua— Kanan, a l'atac! La Dia ha estat posseïda!

Es miren i no tarden dos segons en posar-se d'acord en mullar-la de dalt a baix. La Dia es queixa però no pot evitar somriure, precisament és aquesta mirada de la que li fa pensar en el seu vincle que vol pensar que és impossible de trencar, per molt que es tornin a distanciar, per molt que podria pensar-se que ja ho van fer amb anterioritat.

No sap perquè però l'ensopiment de sobte s'ha transformat en una alegria infantil, una que reconeix com habitual quan està amb aquell parell.

Està a una cala perduda amb aquelles dues; és fàcil pensar en motius pels que es sent així.

De sobte, perd l'equilibri i cau sobre la Mari. No estava en una posició estable així que no hauria d'estranyar-se. Tanmateix, ha caigut i sent el cos de la seva amiga molt proper al seu. Són amigues, no hauria de passar res: un riure incòmode, apartar-se ràpidament i potser fer una broma al respecte. Però la mira als ulls i la veu des d'una distància que no està acostumada a veure, sent els seu cos moll sobre el seu. Son al mar, és evident que estan mullades. Les dues segueixen mirant-se com si ho haguessin fet per primer cop. Al cap i a la fi sí que és el primer cop que es miren des d'aquella distància.

La Kanan està fora d'aquells segons que semblen eterns i sense saber perquè s'escura la gola. És un acte impulsiu que trenca el moment i que fa que les dues es separin sense mirar-se. No sap perquè ho ha fet però li fa sensació d'haver trencat alguna cosa més que el silenci.

—Kanan, que tens enveja? —li diu la Mari amb un somriure trapella.

—Enveja?

Es queda pensant en si realment ha estat l'enveja el que ha provocat allò. I si és enveja exactament de qui? Abans que pugui pensar, però, la Mari la sorprèn llançant-la a l'aigua directament i acaba rient-se perquè la situació no deixa de ser absurda.

Es riuen i acaben, no se sap ben bé com, les tres a l'aigua. Són tres idiotes en un país desconegut deixant-se mullar i sense ganes de pensar que després, potser, tindran fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sabia si publicaria més i al final ho he fet i suposo que acabaré fent un altre capítol -tard o d'hora-. Més tard que d'hora. M'ha costat la vida escriure això i em fa la sensació que és una merda però ei! En fi, no és novetat.  
I en fi, no em feu cas que tinc el dia...


	4. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm no sé.

—Kanan, et passes més hores dins de l'aigua que fora.

El somriure de la Mari sempre li ha resultat massa brillant. Li correspon amb un altre que suposa que no ho és tant.

Sap que té raó i encara no sap si el mar la va triar a ella o només es tracta d'una tradició de la qual no és capaç de fugir.

L'olor de la mar se li ha enganxat de tal forma que poques vegades es sorprèn olorant-la. És seva. Ha esdevingut aquella aroma i no sap què fer-ne d'això. Adora submergir-se, sempre ha sentit que el mar és l'espai que li pertoca. Potser perquè la comunicació amb els altres va sense mots, potser perquè pot moure's més lliurement. No ho sap i retorna a la idea que sempre la turmenta: “potser els teus gustos han estat heretats i mai t'han pertangut”.

Però neda igual. Sigui heretat, imposat, suggestionat o qualsevol altre participi que s'escaigui, neda. Neda i es capbussa. Té fantasies que és un peix, un dofí o una sirena i que persegueix peixos que són conscients del joc unilateral que s'imagina. Es posa en el fons del mar de panxa enlaire i observa com les bombolles que produeix semblen petites meduses dirigint-se a la superfície.

No escolta res i alhora ho sent tot. Els seus pensaments vaguen confosos, com sempre, cap a direccions que no acaba d'entendre. La mar li dóna pau i guerra alhora i fins i tot en un país que no és el seu les preguntes incisives segueixen entelant-li l'entusiasme.

De fet sí que ho està d'entusiasmada. És difícil davant la bellesa d'aquell escenari: un llac on submergir-se ple de ruïnes. Si li haguessin dit algun dia que es trobaria fent submarinisme en un llac ja s'hagués estranyat. Porta tota la vida bussejant a les costes del seu poble, està acostumada a les criatures de mar com a companyes i no a una aigua tancada. Si segueix pensant en això s'imagina que, en el fons, també el mar té límits però vaja, és evident que no com aquells, visibles.

És queda amb la paraula visible sense saber què fer amb ella. Si no és visible no existeix pensa, com els límits del mar. La rodegen figures estranyes que suposa que són ruïnes d'un altre temps, tant la Mari com la Dia semblen haver-se assabentat d'on són i que representen aquelles pedres velles però ella no li ha donat importància al context, només volia sentir l'aigua entre la seva pell i veure a través d'unes ulleres a aquell parell, que també s'ha capbussat en una estampa que volia creure com a feliç.

Si hi ha una cosa que sí que és visible en aquest moment són els seus dos somriures. Visibles fins i tot a l'aigua. Encara no sap com han pogut trobar aquest lloc, com han funcionat les connexions i els diners de la família Ohara (la mateixa que les persegueix però sembla que, de moment, no han volgut deixar tirada a la seva filla i les targetes de crèdit funcionen) perquè ara es trobin en aquell llac estrany.

Creu que ha sentit dir a la Dia que és un dels pocs llocs del món on es pot fer submarinisme entre ruïnes, un lloc que esperava que l'encantés. Imagina que aquell lloc figurava a les fulles que portava plenes de _post-it_, les que sembla que vol amagar i mira amb vergonya i expectativa, quan creu que ningú la mira. Recorda haver-la vist a l'avió repassant aquells fulls amb una mirada emocionada, gairebé de nena petita, la que tant li agrada veure, normalment durant pocs segons, en el seu rostre.

La Dia cada cop està més seriosa, cada cop més sembla que s'estigui preparant pel final. La Mari fa veure que no passa res a base de bromes que no semblen tenir receptor. El viatge s'acaba. Falta poc perquè deixin de fugir, ja no té sentit, no els hi queda una altra cosa a fer que acceptar-ho, suposa. Però saber-ho no ho fa més fàcil, i tot i que la seva vista s'atura en el que creu recordar que eren les restes d'un molí, només veu dubtes i més dubtes sobre el futur incert.

Poc a poc alcancen la superfície i la Kanan té la sensació que hauria d'haver aprofitat més aquella immersió. Sempre té la sensació que podria haver vist més coses, més coses, més coses. Potser és cert que li agradaria passar més hores a l'aigua que a la terra. Potser és cert que, a vegades, sent cert neguit sinó està a prop del mar i no sap si s'acostumarà del tot a la vida d'estudiant, lluny del seu poble, del seu mar.

—Ha molat força, oi? —diu la Mari amb el típic somriure.

Li sembla sincera i alhora sembla que ho hagin fet per a ella. Que s'hagin desplaçat a aquell lloc apartat només per complaure-la. I s'hauria de sentir satisfeta però el cert és que l'incomoda la idea que ho han fet per a ella.

Pensa en com va fer un soroll estrany amb la boca per evitar que les dues estiguessin prop l'una de l'altra i es torna a sentir culpable. Creu que des d'aquell moment ha tingut un humor estrany amb les dues, s'ha volgut apartar i potser també per allò han acabat submergint-se, per animar-la. Una mena de complot ideat per aquell parell.

Precisament per això es sent culpable, culpable d'haver-se interposat entre elles, culpable perquè pensa que pensen que els ha molestat. I pensa en el que pensen que pensa. I s'adona del laberint repetitiu en el que s'ha immiscit que fins i tot a ella li sembla ridícul.

Les coses se solucionen parlant.

Parlant es fan visibles. Visibles. A l'aigua no es pot parlar, però.

Té por, té por, té por.

Però recorda que s'acaba i recorda la típica frase: “val més penedir-se d'haver-ho fet que...”. Els seus somriures. La seva proximitat. De qui sent gelosia? De què exactament? Del seu vincle? De no ser-hi? Té dret a sentir-se així? Què implica el dret en tot això?

Se les estima. Se les estima però no sap com ha de pensar aquells sentiments. És possessivitat? És la urgència d'un temps que s'acaba? És que encara és jove? _Ets jove, no pots saber què vols. _Ho recorda però sembla que els anys de vida que porta li han demostrat el contrari. S'han fet _idols_ escolars de renom conegudes, no han salvat l'institut, però han passat tantes coses i el seu futur ja s'ha decidit... Això no li fa tenir dret a alguna cosa? A ser adulta?

Torna a pensar que potser no és una qüestió de drets. Quina constitució busca que li determini aquests drets? És ridícul. Ho és com la majoria dels seus pensaments. Sobretot els incitats per elles dues.

Sospira. Ho fa mentre camina una mica apartada de les dues que van al davant, creu que la miren de tant a tant, fent veure que no es giren. Torna a pensar si pensen en què pensa. Però camina, no queda una altra cosa a fer que caminar. El dia continua sense elles i encara els hi queden més plans, massa plans i alhora massa pocs.

Com no podia ser d'una altra manera, en el ritual que sembla gairebé secret, han de veure les estrelles. Sinó les miressin semblaria que no ha passat res entre elles. Suposa que, quan passi el temps i la distància, de tant en tant, els cels estrellats aniran units a elles. Vol pensar que quan encara passi més temps el nucli es desfarà i podrà resistir-ho, però creu que aquesta idea li preocupa més que el fet de passar-se la vida pensant en les estrelles com records de la seva presència.

Quan s'imagina la separació la pensa com una mena d'allargament de l'any en que ja van estar separades, almenys de la Mari. I, a més, estaven enfrontades. Espera que aquest cop sigui des d'una postura més amable tot i que tampoc sap si es conformarà amb un “adéu” i un somriure cordial després de tot.

No, no ha passat res encara, potser no arribarà a passar mai però alhora no pot deixar de pensar en aquest “després de tot el que ha passat”.

No ho pot deixar així.

—Mari, Dia, potser sonarà estrany però mentre esperem que es faci de nit...

Han caminat una estona, han menjat, han fet moltes coses que la Kanan ha fet dotada d'una inèrcia estranya i amb els pensaments massa centrats en allò que ha de fer, el que toca. Ara ja esperen la nit estrellada i tot i que no fa fred del tot (encara és estiu) seuen apretades com si volguessin confirmar la seva existència.

—Digues? —l'anima a que continuï després que s'hagi aturat la Mari, l'expressió de la Dia sembla anar en conseqüència.

—Que... No us vull perdre. A cap de les dues. I crec que... La separació... —fa un petit sospir, ha de ser més clara, ha de quedar a la llum, visible—. Crec que estàveu preocupades per mi i... El cert és que sé que ens hem de separar però... Us estimo massa.

—Nosaltres també Kanan.

Les tres semblen a punt de plorar i l'escena s'ha tornat excessivament dramàtica però la Kanan sap que encara no l'han entès.

—No, vull dir... És estrany però... És diferent? Vull dir no sé si això que sento és...

Es fa un silenci. De sobte ja no es miren les tres. Cadascuna sembla tenir coses importants i no saben que estan pensant en les mateixes coses, sembla que alguna cosa ha encaixat, almenys a mitges, que alguna cosa fa sentit després de tant daltabaix emocional.

—Vols dir que... —intenta dir la Dia però no pot continuar.

—No sé el que vull dir. Però no m'imagino la vida sense vosaltres dues. I sé que ens hem de separar, i que potser vosaltres no ho penseu així, i que, potser, quan heu dit “t'estimo” no acaba de ser el mateix que vull dir jo i... I... Us estimo a les dues... Res té sentit, oi?

Més silenci. Capes de silencis acumulades que haurien d'haver-se trencat ja. Ho ha dit. No sap si ha estat suficient. Creu que pot arribar fins aquí de moment. Fins aquí. Ha de confiar que l'entenguin, que vulguin entendre-la.

—Kanan... Jo també, jo també! —li diu la Mari i l'abraça perquè sembla que no acaben de vindre les paraules necessàries.

La Dia també s'acaba abraçant i dient que ella també. No sap com però la cosa acaba funcionant entre elles. Potser han entès de debò el que pretenia, potser la casualitat ha fet que veritablement les tres s'estimin de la mateixa manera. Té dubtes però el cert és que, almenys per uns segons, la calidesa dels seus cossos sembla un refugi suficient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6ygvMO-Vr8 M'he enamorat completament d'aquesta cançó i l'he feta l'himne oficial d'aquest fic (Cuando estés triste - Amaia).
> 
> I en fi, ara publico l'epíleg i hauré acabat aquest desastre de fic! YEEEI!


	5. Epíleg

El viatge com a canvi és un recurs tan tòpic que era evident que alguna cosa havia d'esdevenir-se entre elles. Es miren i potser hi ha un matís en els somriures que ha canviat per sempre.

Tot i això segueix sent un adéu. Potser per sempre, potser fins una altra ocasió més benèvola.

Han arribat per fi a Roma, s'ha resolt el conflicte, s'han retrobat amb les _Aqours. _Tot ha anat com havia d'anar; tot s'ha acabat. S'han promès mantenir-se en contacte i saben que les tres continuaran parlant sense parar, o almenys poden tenir esperances, però l'amargor del final no acaba de dissoldre's.

S'han tret un pes de sobre, per fi han dit les paraules que faltaven, les que estaven a la punta de la llengua des de fa anys, que no hi havia manera de fer sortir per més que ho intentessin. És mutu, el vincle entre les tres ha sintonitzat quan no els hi queda temps per explorar-ho però el futur es presenta amable i amb esperances.

Potser les coses canviïn i es facin irreconeixibles, potser les tres noies es tornin a trobar en un cel estrellat demanant desitjos banals, potser tot esdevindrà un record agredolç sobre el que va passar durant una nit, potser s'oblidaran de tot això com a banalitats de joventut.

No importa, els camins es separaran i potser no s'ajuntaran mai més o tornaran a trobar-se de forma irremeiable, però han aconseguit arribar a algun lloc i en l'instant en que s'acomiaden es senten més valentes i unides que mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si algú llegeix això sencer.... Perdó? És un desastre? Hauria de corregir-lo? Potser algun dia?  
A part d'això.. No sé, no m'agrada però jo que sé, drama, massa drama i un desastre.  
Gràcies per llegir igualment haha!


End file.
